


Prompt 4 - Lovesick

by Goddess47



Series: Comfortween [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Comfortween [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948543
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	Prompt 4 - Lovesick

"Stiles? Are you all right, sweetheart?"

Stiles looked around, surprised to find Peter standing just behind him.

"I was... thinking, I guess."

"In the rain?" Peter moved closer and put his arms about Stiles. He was warm against Stiles' chilled skin. "Your dad called, he was worried."

"He called you? No offense."

"I think he knows something we don't," Peter said softly.

Stiles blushed. "Maybe he does."

"Really?" Peter sounded hopeful.

"Is it too much of a cliche if I ask you to kiss me in the rain?" Stiles asked with a smile.

Peter turned Stiles to face him. "Never."


End file.
